XCom: XGenesis
by Ro Sohryu
Summary: After 2000 years of abandonment, Xcom takes up the Operation to reclaim Earth. But the troops aren't ready for what they find. Post Xcom Interceptor and Apocalypse


**X-COM**

**X-Genesis**

**Prelude:**

**Year 4067:**

Humanity has lived amongst the stars for nearly 2000 years. The Earth, Humanity's birthplace, was abandoned. With the incident of the Alien Dimension invading the last hope of life on Earth, Mega-Primus, no-one felt safe anymore. Humanity left Earth. Colonised other worlds and lived in space.

And Humanity was always safe, because of one Organisation was dedicated to keep them safe.

**X-COM** The e**X**tra-terrestrial**-COM**bat unit. Created to help fight the Aliens that were hell-bent on destroying humanity and taking Earth.

But X-COM had fought them so hard that the 2nd Alien War had devastated Earth. Turned it into a worldwide wasteland with very little left to rebuild.

However, after nearly 2000 years of decay, scientists monitoring the Earth noticed renewed life on the surface and quickly dispatched a team of scientists and soldiers to find the source of this renewed life. But they were never heard of once they touched down.

**Chapter 1:**

**13 Years later:**

**Space News from Gamma Hydra 5 – The absolute centre of the galaxy.**

The largest amount of X-COM soldiers and scientists has been en route from Epsilon Sirius and Theta Regulus. Reports suggest they are currently heading towards Earth. Which has long been abandoned since the fall of Mega Primus. One can only remember the Disaster 13 years ago when 15 soldiers and 10 scientists disappeared upon touchdown on the surface.

Also reported are several new types of X-COM Interceptors accompanying the transports. These are the latest Interceptors to have flown in the Frontier, the new types include the new Super Avenger Mark X (Ten) Which includes the new Hyper-drive system which has been known to go from one side of the Galaxy to the other in 5 minutes flat.

In other news: BioTronic and Nanotech, have recently been arguing at court over reports of copyright infringement concerning a new Bio-Nano Computer that was due out last mouth. Ninsoft Corporation, the company which set out the commission of a new type of computer, category deny having personal dealings with either company for fear of favouritism.

Also-BBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The PDA screen shut off with the deafening tone of the "Low Battery Warning". The PDA soon found itself flying across the room with the sound-output system smashed in.

"SHIT! Those new batteries only lasted a fortnight! Gotta get some tomorrow."

A man sat back into the chair and sighed. The room was dark. Very small. The only light came from a desk-light in front of the man. The desk was put up against the wall. Next to the desk on the right was a single bunk with a couple of lockers opposite the desk. The entrance hall was finally on the last wall.

**X-COM Earth Outpost 1 - Defence Garrison 21:**

The laptop on the desk suddenly beeped. The man came forward to the desk and typed on the computer. The screen switched to an intercom interface.

"Colonel Jackson. I trust you got the first part of the news."

"Ah… Yes Commander Sir. About the troop transport! I was going to enquire about that Sir." Jackson said with a bit of a hesitation.

"No need." Said the Commander. "We're moving them to Earth as part of an Operation that you personally are going to explicitly oversee."

"You don't mean…? Earth?" Jackson asked with fear.

"Unfortunately yes. We're doing a reclaiming operation. We're going down to the Mega-Primus site. Area-Zero will be avoided at any and all costs. So don't worry."

Jackson sighed. Mega-Primus was half-way across the world from Area-Zero. The landing area of the disaster 13 years ago.

"You will be accompanied by 5 other colonels on this operation Jackson. But you will be the one to give out the orders."

"What about the Avengers?" Jackson asked. "Could we use those?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. The Avengers are there in case of any problems. The transports will be used as well for the Operation. I had to personally go through a lot of red tape to get those."

"Ah… Sir? What about the science personnel involved in the movement? Their not coming are they?"

"Don't worry Jackson." The Commander said reassuringly. "They're going to the ESF Station for some preparations before they come down. After you've set up a base of operations of course."

"Yes sir. So what are the objectives?"

"Right. Your primary mission is to reclaim the old X-COM bases set up around Mega-Primus. From there, the remaining structures. Once Mega-Primus is up and running, proceed with extreme caution to the areas surrounding Mega-Primus. We're going to be bringing a lot of manpower for this. So don't waste it."

"Any assessment on the threat level?" Jackson asked.

"Use extreme caution. If nessecary, prevent access to the hangers and bail out."

"Right. Mission understood. How long before the troops arrive?"

"Estimated time should be in about 14 days. But you never know."

"Understood."

"Good luck Jackson."

The Intercom shut down. Jackson sighed again.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it."

---------------------------------------

Author comments: This is only a Prelude and the 1st Chapter. There are about 5 further chapters planned for this story. It might go further then that.

Anyway, I don't own X-com. However, because the original company has been bought and the company that bought it was bought and with so many different "Spiritual Successors" around, even I don't who exactly owns X-com. But whoever they are, they own it.

(Note: Names like (BioTronic, Nanotech, Ninsoft Corporation, ESF, X-COM, Mega Primus, Super Avenger, Frontier, X-COM Interceptors,Epsilon Sirius and Theta Regulus) are taken from the X-com Interceptor game. I looked at the text files of the game and picked out the corporation and star names from the list. I'm sorry if I've used such stuff. But I wanted something that connected to the X-com universe.)


End file.
